This work, situated in the area of psychosomatic research, is focused on broncial asthma. It proposes four experimental projects: (1) the exploration of the role of learning or instrumental visceral conditioning; (2) a pharmacologic study of the nature and role of the adrenergic system in the human lung; (3) the development of a non-invasive technique to monitor volume changes in the lung; and (4) the protective effect of Amitriptyline against the bronchoconstrictive effect of Histamine and Mecholyl.